That Great Love Sound
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Ianto's a violinist and Jack works for a publishing company -A prequel to my AU CoE fix it If The World Ends...
1. That Great Love Sound

**A/N**: This is the prequel to If The World Ends, It Won't Finish You, a CoE fix it that looks like it may become a series. How Jack and Ianto meet. Hope it clears up some things from the last fic...and hope it makes sense.

**A/N2**: Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Forgive me! Also, I'm not too happy with the ending...don't think there's enough 'umph!' but eh, hope you like it either way

"If one more person thinks I'm your boyfriend, I'm leaving Harkness!" Owen Harper barked at Jack before taking a flute of champagne and downing it in one go.

"Hey, _you_ wanted to be my plus one." Jack shot back with a smirk.

"I wanted to pick up fancy birds, not have them think I'm with you! Why didn't you take Gwen along?"

"All she'd be doing is trying to get into my pants."

"If I had a bird like Gwen Cooper after me, I'd be happy. Why the hell do you get all the good ones? It's a waste if you ask me."

"Well, no one asked so just smile and be charming okay?"

"Only if you're the wife."

"Whatever, I'm going to socialise and you can stay here and be antisocial all you want. At least one of us should get laid tonight."

Before Owen could think of a retort, Jack smiled and made his way through the crowd. Jack worked as a sales representative at the Water Crane Publishing House and had done so for 6 months now. The party he was currently weaving through was a book launch celebration for the latest politician autobiography the company published. In consequence, the room was full of political couples, newspaper journalist and a number of other celebrities.

A chuckle escaped him as he took a look around the room to find Owen chatting up women. Owen was a medical editor for Water Crane and had been the first person to talk to Jack on his first day. The two had been good friends ever since as Jack loved Owen's cynic wit and Owen secretly enjoyed Jack's optimistic outlook on life. His musings were caught short when he felt someone bump into him.

"Oops! Sorry!" Jack looked down to find a Japanese women looking sheepish "Didn't look where I was going."

"No problem." He assured. The woman gave him a small smile before hurrying off. Jack watched her as she took two champagne flutes from a waiter and walk towards a small group of people. One of the flutes was given to a rather cute man in a suit who was standing next to another slightly larger man who was laughing away and entertaining a small crowd. Jack had the sudden urge to talk to the stoic man but there was something keeping him rooted to the spot. Instead of walking over and introducing himself like normal, Jack decided to watch the three interact.

The Japanese woman was obviously introverted and stuck close to the stoic man. The two watched the chubby talker as he continued to make people roar with laughter and occasionally put a casual arm around Jack's main point of interest. Every time the two companions of the man (Jack had decided to call him Mr. Stoic) got close or touched him, there was an absurd feeling of jealously that sprouted in Jack's stomach.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one being antisocial." A voice brought Jack back to reality. He looked next to him to see Suzie Costello, one of the journalists that worked for a newspaper Water Crane published.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jack asked as a huge grin sprouted on his face, Suzie was always fun to talk to.

"I got the editor angry so I've been assigned to write some stupid piece on this thing." She said distastefully and used an arm to sweep vaguely around the room.

"What did you say then?"

"Only that I had no idea how an incompetent fool like him got the job in the first place. How was I to know that he was standing right in behind me? Gwen Bloody Cooper could have at least warned me. She owes me anyway."

"She does? Why?"

"Well, I listen to her babble on about you all day don't I? Isn't that enough of a reason? Could you please just tell her you like men? Then maybe she'll shut up."

"She's a journalist, she'll figure it out eventually."

"You are about the gayest man I know and I've told her that a number of times by the way."

"Thank you." Jack smiled, not sure if that was a compliment.

"Besides, I know why you don't tell her."

"Do you now?"

"Yep, you love being fawned over. No matter who does it. You are Seymour Krelborn and your ego is a plant demanding to be fed." She smirked as Jack just chuckled because there was a bit of truth in the statement. Why should he stop people who wanted to adore him? If an excuse for his narcissistic leanings were needed then he could blame those early years as a poster boy. Besides, flirting never hurt in social life or in business.

As Suzie started to talk about her displeasure of the party, Jack glanced back at the trio to find the talker had disappeared, leaving his two friends to talk with the crowd. Mr. Stoic suddenly quirked an eyebrow and smirked, making Jack want to kiss him senseless. Suzie followed his gaze.

"Looking at the famous musician and his friend?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"You're looking at that man next to the Japanese women. Didn't know you were out on the pull tonight." Suzie was always ever so blunt but instead of joking with her, Jack found himself inexplicably flustered.

"I- er, no. I mean, he's with her...or another bloke. Besides I don't know him." Jack tried to find the right words. Suzie almost choked on her drink.

"Is Jack Harkness, _the_ Jack Harkness afraid to introduce himself with a smile and smack on the bum to some random man?" Teased Suzie. In the short months she knew Jack, she had never seen him shy. He was always the outgoing one who'd flirt with anyone and sleep with most any man within a blink of the eye. Seeing him vulnerable was refreshing and a little worrying.

"I don't always introduce myself by smacking other people's bums. It was the one time!" He complained, trying hard to change the subject.

"Whatever, his name is Ianto Jones. He's some rising musician. A violinist I think. He's here soloing with the London Symphony or something similar for the rest of the month. Just did a tour with a company in the US."

"Wow, must be good."

"Yeah, only 25 too. So there you go, fresh meat for you. I'm sure you'll have a great evening what with those talented fingers of his."

"As much as I'd love to, I think I'll not respond to that."

"I'll be forever wanting to know the riposte you're capable of." Suzie said sarcastically.

"Despite you thinking your always right, you _are_ wrong sometimes. I have no sexual interest in Mr. Jones." Jack tried to assure her even if it didn't convince himself. "Look, he's obviously dating the Japanese woman."

The two were standing very close and Ianto suddenly whispered something in her ear, making her giggle. The jealousy was welling up again.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night. Now I've got to go talk to some more people so I can write that stupid article. See you around Harkness." As she left, Jack let out a sigh and beat himself up for not having the courage to talk to Ianto Jones.

* * *

On most occasions, Suzie Costello was a look-out-for-yourself kind of woman. If something didn't benefit her, it wasn't worth doing. Still, she couldn't help notice Ianto Jones's eyes constantly flick to Jack as he laughed and flirted with anyone who talked to him. For some reason she found herself weighing the pros and cons of dragging Jack over to introduce him. If they hit it off, maybe Gwen Bloody Cooper would shut the hell up. If not, it was still likely to be an interesting interaction to watch if Jack was as articulate talking to Jones as he was talking about him.

"Excuse me for a moment, there's someone I want you all to meet." Suzie interrupted Rhys, Ianto's talkative manager and PR agent.

"Of course! Bring the bastard over here!" Laughed Rhys who had taken advantage of the free alcohol.

Suzie quickly found Jack and dragged him over without answering his query of where they were heading.

"You know if you wanted me this badly you only had to ask."

"I refuse to feed the plant Seymour." She replied cooly, only stopping once she had Jack right in front of Ianto Jones. "This is Jack Harkness. He's a sales representative for Water Crane Publishing. Jack, this is Ianto Jones a violinist for the English Chamber Orchestra. Rhys Williams, Mr. Jones's manager and PR agent. And this is their good friend, Toshiko Sato. She works mostly as a techie in music recording, bettering amps and such."

"Nice to meet you!" Rhys smiled sincerely and shook Jack's hand.

"Same here." Replied Jack who tried to avoid Ianto's gaze.

"Oh you're a Yank then?" Chuckled Rhys.

"Yeah and I'm guessing Wales for you?"

"You're right there! Ianto and I hail from Wales and Tosh is from around here. Been showing us around she has."

"I try my best." Tosh said with a shy smile. They lapsed into a short awkward silence that was interrupted by Rhys's mobile. With an apology, Rhys left trying to find a quiet spot.

"So, have you been in the UK long?" Asked Tosh. Suzie was too busy trying to suppress giggles when she noticed the two men were avoiding each other's gazes.

"About six months now. I worked in a number of other countries before the UK and it's my favourite place so far." He answered before they feel into another long conversation gap. Jack was still avoiding looking at Ianto Jones in case he made a fool of himself and stared too much.

"So where about the States are you from?" Tosh asked finally realising no one else seemed interested in contributing to the conversation.

"Well, I grew up in the Midwest, Colorado to be exact. Moved to New York City when I was about 13 though and that's more of a home to me."

"Ianto loves New York City, don't you Ianto?"

"Yes, I was there for a few years for school. Stayed a few days recently after my tour in the US ended and I still love it." Ianto answered while looking directly into Jack's eyes. There was a hurricane in Jack's stomach as he decided to stare right back into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes.

"Really?" Neither man looked away and their female companions watched them in interest.

"I'm hoping to go back soon. Actually I was considering recording some songs there. I'm going back home to Cardiff in a few weeks to compose a few things." Jack felt his knees go weak when Ianto talked. The way he used vowels was dangerously erotic. After a thoughtful 'hmm' from Jack, the group fell into another silence that had Suzie wondering the size of the sexual tension radius. Tosh was about to ask something else when Rhys came back.

"Ianto, I've got someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Just talk to him." Rhys shoved the phone into Ianto's hand.

"Hello? What? Nigel Kennedy? Sir! It's such an honour!" Ianto started to gush to the man on the other side of the phone and walked off.

"His idol." Said Rhys to Jack and Suzie who didn't know what had Ianto practically squeeing like a teenage girl.

"What brings your group to this book launch anyway?" Suzie finally asked when she realised Jack was too preoccupied with watching Ianto talk on the phone to pay any attention to anyone else.

"Ah, well turns out the bloke who wrote this book is a fan of Ianto. So Ianto got the invite and I dragged him here for publicity, being the good manager I am." The conversation was caught short when attention was called to the stage in front of the room. A speech was about to start and Jack noticed Ianto walking out of the building, still chattering away on the phone. He didn't see him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Owen frowned as he ate another chip and regretted the deal he made with Jack. It had been agreed that if Jack brought Owen to the book launch, Owen would accompany Jack on a lunch date with Gwen. Technically it was the least Owen could do as Jack's plus one invite had got him a shag with a B-List model, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy himself.

It wasn't that Owen didn't like Gwen-she was a great person. Gwen Cooper was passionate, intelligent, attractive and a damn good journalist. Her flaws were that she kept making doe eyes at Jack and constantly yearned for his attention which often resulted in her ignoring most of the people around her. Also she couldn't take a hint and was bloody relentless, which were good traits for a journalist but not for a girl who had an infatuation with a gay man. Though Owen could also blame Jack's impulse to flirt with anything that moved for giving Gwen false hope.

Finally, the lunch reached its end when Jack made up a lie about having to do a few errands. Gwen reluctantly left to grab a cab while Jack and Owen made their way down the street.

"Why can't you just tell her you're a fan of the lavender passageway?" Owen finally burst out after he was sure Gwen couldn't hear them.

"Why should I ruin her hope? She's a journalist anyway, she'll figure it out." Insisted Jack.

"Are you sure you're, gay? Or are you planning on shagging Gwen to be sure?"

"Yes, I'm gay and there no way I'm going to shag Gwen."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they wandered through London, not paying attention to where they were heading.

"So you've ever shagged a bird before?" Owen asked suddenly.

"Well...yeah. When I was still trying to figure out who I was. Never had the inclination to do so ever again so you don't have to worry about competition." Owen wanted to push Jack for more information but could tell his friend was a little uncomfortable about his brief exploration in the forest of heterosexuals.

"Even if you weren't gay you'd be no competition for me."

"You want to put money on that?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well-" Jack had started to think up a good bet when he accidently bumped into someone walking out of a dry cleaners.

"Shit, sorry about that!" Apologised Jack as he tried to help the man pick up his newly cleaned suits. He felt his heart almost implode when the man finally turned his head towards Jack. He had just ruined Ianto Jones's dry cleaning.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're still fine." Ianto said with a slight hint of agitation. Jack's knees almost locked on hearing Ianto's accent.

"No, I really am sorry. I really should pay more attention to where I'm going."

"No harm done. It's Jack right? Jack Harkness?"

"Yeah, this is my friend Owen Harper." Jack vaguely registered the two nodding in acknowledgement. He was too busy trying to concentrate on trying not to hyperventilate. Ianto had actually remembered his name!

"Owen, this is Ianto Jones." Ianto Jones, born in Cardiff, Wales. Youngest of three, mother was a seamstress, father owned an antique bookshop. He played violin since the age of 5 and was offered a scholarship at Julliards when he was 12. Considered to be a musical prodigy, Jones plays a number of instruments but is famed mostly for his violin and has been compared to his idol, Nigel Kennedy.

Jack felt embarrassed now about googling Ianto's name after the book launch and hoped he wasn't blushing as the information ran through his head.

"I should get going then." With a final nod, Ianto left and all Jack could do was watch him and his gorgeous ass walk away.

"Who the hell was that?" Owen asked when Ianto was barely out of earshot.

"Just someone I met at the book launch." Mumbled Jack, hoping Owen wouldn't ask too many questions.

That wasn't the last time Jack accidently ran into Ianto. During the next week, Jack found himself constantly crossing Ianto's path. They saw each other in restaurants, the Tube, cafes, stores and even in a new high end boutique Gwen had tricked him into going to. Each time the two men would acknowledge the other's existence, occasionally making small talk about weather or the like then going their separate ways. Each time Jack found it harder to walk away from Ianto without wanting to just turn back around and pin the man down on the nearest surface.

* * *

One Sunday morning, Jack could be found getting ready for his daily run through the park.

"Alice!" he called out to his six and a half month old Siberian husky. She was bought from one of his work colleagues that had a cousin who was a dog breeder. As Jack was alone in a new city, it seemed like a great idea to buy the dog he had always wanted as a child. Running with her was also a great way for him to stay in shape and pick up men. Alice was a beautiful husky with an attitude that made Jack laugh constantly. Jack saw her as his child and spoiled her as such.

He clipped her leash on and they both made way to their normal path in the park. Things were going fine until Alice saw a squirrel. Before Jack could tell her to heel, she went chasing after the small ball of fur and ripped her leash from his hand. With a growl, he started to run after her. It was a little hard to keep up with Alice and it became even harder to find her when she decided to run into a large formation of bushes. With as much dignity as possible, he poked through the bushes and called her name.

After about ten minutes of looking, Jack took a quick sweep of the park to find a familiar four legged creature begging a man on a bench for his breakfast.

"Alice! Don't eat that man's food!" Jack called out in vain as he finally caught up and grabbed onto her leash. "I'm so sorry, she got loose and-" He stopped abruptly when he realised the man on the bench was Ianto Jones.

"Not a problem." Ianto smiled warmly while giving Alice a generous rub on the head. "She's gorgeous."

"Thanks. Again, sorry about her. She saw a squirrel and got excited."

Ianto offered Jack a seat next to him while he quickly finished his croissant. When it was gone, he went back to rubbing Alice's ears.

"You know, I've always wanted a husky. My parents never got my siblings and I a pet. Said three kids were enough to take care of." He mused sadly. Alice had moved in between the two men and placed her head on Ianto's knee.

"Well, you're welcome to visit her. She loves attention and sometimes I think she gets tired of me."

"I don't see how she could." Ianto said quietly while looking at Jack from the corner of his eye. It became quiet except for Alice's panting and occasional thump-thump-thump of her tail.

"So, what brings you to the park?" Asked Jack, enjoying the look of utter happiness on Ianto's face as Alice licked his hand.

"Oh, needed some time to think. Nice to get away from everything too." He looked at Jack. "Find some beautiful scenery."

"Yeah, change is good." Jack managed to say. He was finding it hard to breathe with the way Ianto was looking at him.

"So how has work been?"

"Oh, fine. Selling books and all..." As he berated himself for acting like a lovesick groupie, Jack failed to notice Ianto scooting closer. When he finally looked up at Ianto, he was surprised to find the Welshman roughly grabbing his face and pulling in for a kiss.

It was soft, warm, harsh and sensuous all at the same time. Jack found himself enjoying the taste of coffee and croissant. Inhaling through his nose filled his nostrils with Ianto's soap and musk. They broke apart and rest their noses side by side, inhaling the other's breath.

"I've been wanting to do that since that stupid book party." Mumbled Ianto before he started to nibble at Jack's bottom lip. They found themselves in another deeper kiss. Ianto kept his hands on Jack's face and neck while Jack wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

An irritated bark broke the moment and Jack groaned in annoyance. They pressed their foreheads together and refused to be more than a hair-width's apart as they lazily opened their eyes to find Alice upset at no longer getting attention.

"Shut up Alice." Jack said, earning a confused head quirk from the husky. Soon his lips found Ianto's again and he was pleased to feel a smile as they continued to kiss the sense out of each other.


	2. To Know Him Is To Love Him

Warnings: AU (no Torchwood); also unbeta'd so please forgive me!

A/N: ch2 of That Great Love Sound....sorry for the wait. I'm hoping to finish Ch.3 soon but it depends how kind the plot bunnies are. Though I have a feeling a lot of the chapters won't go in a good order unless you want to wait until i make all the ones inbetween...

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood...

* * *

The sun made it's way through cracks in the curtain on the sole mission to wake up Jack. He yawned and stretched until his arm fell into contact with a naked figure sleeping beside him. A huge grin lit his face as he realised that last night had indeed been real and the body sharing his bed was bipedal and not covered in grey fur. Jack propped up onto an elbow so he could watch Ianto sleep. The young man buried his face deeper into the pillow and snorted, causing Jack's chest to swell in affection. He really did have to get Suzie a 'thank you' present.

Soon Alice trotted into the bedroom and sat next to Ianto's side and stared up at Jack. Her owner raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Can't you hold it in just this once?" He begged but Alice simply sat her head on the edge of the bed. With her snout dangerously close to Ianto's neck, Alice's hot doggy breath caused the young man to shift uncomfortably.

"Jack, stop it." He mumbled and Jack stifled a laugh. As quietly as he possible, Jack crept out from under the covers to grab a doggie treat from the kitchen with Alice following his every step. He eventually placed the treat under one of Ianto's shoulders and watched as Alice hopped onto the bed in search of it.

"_Jaaaack_, not now." Ianto complained but there was a hint of amusement in his voice as he snuggled into Alice's snout. She quickly found the treat and ate it, going back to lick the crumbs off Ianto. By now, Jack was shaking from the effort of not laughing out loud. Ianto rolled over and grabbed Alice in his arms for a hug. After realising Jack was oddly hairier than he remembered, Ianto opened his eyes and yelled in surprise before falling out of the bed. He frowned groggily up at Jack laughing hysterically.

"Most people wake up their lovers with sex, not dog breath." Complained Ianto as Jack looked down from the bed.

"Have I been promoted to lover now? That's pretty fast, even for me. Given that last night was our first date." Teased Jack. He smiled as Ianto started to blush and stutter, trying to take back his words. Instead, Jack grabbed his face and planted a kiss on the doubting man's lips. The kiss was deepened and Ianto dragged Jack down from the bed on top of him. They were interrupted by a whine.

"Alice, why do you have such bad timing?" Complained Jack.

"Go and take her out for a bit, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Yes but will you still be naked?" Jack asked with a waggle of his eyebrow and Ianto laughed.

"Just go before she ruins the carpet." Urged Ianto and with a sigh. Eventually Jack lifted himself off the inviting younger man to find a pair of trousers. By the time he was dressed enough to not be arrested for indecent exposure, Ianto had already retreated back under the duvet. Alice ran towards the door when she realised she was going out and Jack followed her. Stopping at the door frame, Jack turned back to look at Ianto.

"See you soon lover." He said with a wink before leaving. Ianto felt his body burn red in embarrassment as he buried his head in a pillow.

* * *

'Today is going to be a good day' Suzie thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair and placed both feet on her desk. A box of chocolates sat on her lap and she examined each piece to see which looked tastier. They were a gift from Jack, as were the dozen roses and various 'Thank You' cards that now adorned her desk. In fact she thought she saw a muddy paw print in one of the cards from that dog Jack owned. Suzie assumed it was for her introduction to Ianto Jones as the roses came with a card that said 'He really does have talented fingers'.

Suzie finally placed a chocolate in her mouth and smirked when she saw a familiar brunette walked towards her. Oh today was going to be such a good day...

"Morning Cooper!" Suzie said cheerfully, momentarily shocking Gwen who wasn't used to her co-worker being happy in the mornings. Quickly, Gwen recovered and replied just as joyfully.

"Nice to see you so happy in the morning. Oh I can see why. Found yourself a handsome man then?" She queried, curious about the chocolates, flowers and cards on the normally messy and impersonal desk.

"Oh you could say that." Smiled Suzie, popping another chocolate in her mouth before spinning in her chair.

"So come on, who are they from? New boyfriend? Lover? One night stand?"

"Actually you know him..."

"Really? Who?" Urged Gwen, eyes almost popping from excitement.

"Jack Harkness." Suzie announced and Gwen's face fell immediately. It was really hard for Suzie to keep from cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West as she watched Gwen's whole body droop in confusion and disappointment.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, introduced him to someone at that book party I had to go to a few weeks back. Looks like they finally met up to shag and Jack's grateful." Shrugged Suzie, trying to sound nonchalant when she wanted to dance circles around Gwen. In her defence she wasn't always a sadist, she just enjoyed Cooper's huge doe eyes filled with befuddlement and pain.

Okay, so she was a sadist.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, sounds like they had a lot of fun too." To add insult to injury, Suzie handed Gwen the card from the roses. Gwen's eyes grew bigger as she read it.

"This is wrong, it says 'he' not 'she'. Who the hell did you introduce him to?" Asked Gwen, with tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Oh it's not a typo, how many times have I told you? Harkness is as gay as they get. Oh and it was Ianto Jones. You know that musician Sebastian was ranting on about last week?" Quickly taking the card from Gwen's fingers, Suzie smiled once more before starting a new article on her computer. Gwen still was standing next to her, in shock.

"Jack's...he's gay?" She said, trying to swallow the information.

"I told you this a hundred times. It's old news." Said Suzie, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"But I thought you were joking! I mean...I thought Jack liked _me_." Gwen practically sobbed and Suzie started to regret what she did. Not the telling Cooper part, just doing it so close to her desk. The last thing she needed was a weepy Gwen Cooper crying all over her files while she tried to do work to ignore her.

"Look, he didn't want to hurt your feelings okay? Besides, you can still be his hag I'm sure. All because he likes to take it up the ass doesn't mean he doesn't want to keep away from all women." Suzie said matter-of-factly and went back to her work. Soon, Gwen shuffled back to her desk and the sound of slow typing could be heard. Checking the clock in the corner of her screen, Suzie noted that it was 9:45 AM. That meant in about one hour and twenty-three minutes, Gwen would move from miserable to furious. Jack would soon be getting an earful and if Suzie was lucky, a red hand mark on his face.

God...today was going to be bloody brilliant.

* * *

At 12:27, Jack got a call from Ianto.

"Hello lover." Jack answered smoothly. "You know I really like saying that."

"I'm glad. It saves me further mortification I suppose."

"So, not that I love your voice, but what's up?"

"Oh we just got off for lunch break and I thought I'd call you. See how you were doing. And to tell you I'm wearing dark blue briefs with a white lining."

"_Seriously_?" Jack almost fell out of his chair.

"No, seriously I'm not wearing any pants but I thought that would be too forward."

"Mmmm phone sex, I like it." Jack purred, quickly regaining composure. "Where are you?"

"In my tiny cheap apartment near Cadogan Hall. A trombonists accidently spilled their drink on my trousers. Paul, the conductor, let me run out to change. Thought, while I had a bit of time left..."

"I like the way you think. Though not sure how I feel about this trombone player. In my past experience, I found that brass players are horny bastards. Though maybe times have changed since high school." Jack advised. The chuckle Ianto produced made the smile on Jack's face turn into a goofy grin.

"You're not completely off but don't worry, he's dating an oboist I hear . So where are you?"

"My office. You should see it by the way. Just moved in last week. Tiny but it's got a nice view. As well as a door that's currently shut and no way for prying eyes to spy."

"So shall we christen it?"

"Christen? I _really_ like the way you think Mr. Jones. So would this be our second date then?"

"Well not a conventional one, no."

Jack licked his lips and was about to tell Ianto his pants choice for that day when he heard a sharp knock.

"Shit, someone's at the door."

"Ah, I should go then." Ianto said with doubt suddenly lacing his voice.

"Aww, you're no fun." Jack pouted.

"Yeah well if it's you boss, I don't want to get you demoted for phone sex during office hours. Just got the office, remember?"

"We'll pick up this conversation later I hope."

"Don't worry, I'll surprise you." Assured Ianto before the click confirmed he hung up. Jack told the person on the other side of the door to come in with a sigh. He was surprised to see Gwen storm through.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you give me that tone!" She almost shrieked while slamming the door behind her.

"What? Why are you upset?"

"Why am I upset? _Why_ am _I_ upset?" Gwen continued to shout. "I'll tell you why Jack fucking Harkness! Because you were stringing me along for _months_ like some sick joke."

"What? I never did that!" Insisted Jack, a little afraid of Gwen's sudden outburst.

"Ha! Don't give me that you wanker! How dare you! You act like you like me and then I find out you're gay! From Suzie Costello of all people!"

"I'm confused-"

"Giving her flowers and chocolates for some booty call she got you? You're sick! You never gave me flowers or chocolates! Just kept flirting with me, making me think we had a chance!"

"Hey he's not a boot-"

"Well I'm not having it! I deserve more respect than that! I don't ever want to see you again Harkness! And I swear, if I hear you're stringing another innocent girl along, I promise I will find you and rip off your bollocks!"

"Now that's a little harsh-" Jack was cut off by a hard smack from Gwen. He was too stunned to do anything when she opened the door and strutted off with her head held high.

"That was fucking brilliant." Owen said at Jack's door. The Medical Editor was holding two bags from a nearby deli and had a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Owen!" Complained Jack as he gingerly touched the sore spot on his face.

"Oi I'm the one with your lunch, better be nice to me."

"Fine, come in and close the door." Jack sighed. Owen tossed over Jack's sandwich and chuckled to himself as he took the empty chair.

"Did many people hear?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah, everyone was looking at the door by the time she mentioned booty call. Oh and I think a couple of the girls started to applaud but don't worry, they thought you two were dating."

"Shit." Jack moaned pitifully into his hands.

"Told you, you needed to tell her sooner or later. Now are you going to tell me about this booty call of yours?"

Soon Jack's phone rang and he put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jack!" A cheerful voice sang. "It's Suzie!"

"Oh, _hey_ Suzie." Jack practically growled, which she replied to with a laugh.

"It's 12:52 and I assume from the tone of your voice, Gwen just visited."

"Yes, she also told me she heard some disconcerting news from you."

"Sorry about that. Though I've got to thank you for the gifts. Gotta tell me all of Jones's tricks later. Bye Jack!" Before Jack could say anything else, Suzie hung up.

"So she's really setting up booty calls?" Owen asked. "You think she knows some women who might be interested?"

* * *

The rest of Jack's week turned out to be utter shit. Ianto wasn't able to meet up again after the failed phone sex and a few girls from his floor kept on giving him the cold shoulder on the pretence he was a horrible boyfriend stringing Gwen along as a beard. He was also given the job of trying to ease tensions after a small merge in Finland and it was not going well at all. He was finally able to relax on his couch after what nearly became a two hour run with Alice. If he weren't so exhausted, he would have gone out to a bar with Owen to try and salvage something of his bust week.

The phone started to ring and Jack decided to let whoever was on the line get tired and hang up. After the third call attempt, he gave up and answered in a tired snarl.

"What?"

"Tense are we?" Asked a husky Welsh voice.

"Pardon?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Ianto? I thought you had a surprise party for one of the viola players or something."

"I told you I was planning on surprising you. Now, I'm wearing nothing but a pair of deep red silk boxers in the middle of my bed, you?"

Jack felt himself smile genuinely in what really felt like years. Although thanking Suzie for the introduction gave him a bad bruise and angry looks from a number of co-workers, it was all worth it for having this young Welshman in his life.


	3. The Third Date

A/N: annnnnd...I'm BACK! Been a while I know. I sort of lost interest in TW and shifted to HP. Then listened to a couple of TW audio books today and got back into the mood. So hopefully I'll be in it again to finish this fic. Sorry for the long wait and hope you're still interested.

* * *

"So when are we going to get together again? It's been so long." Jack was walking through the store looking for the tastier of the pre-made dinner options as he talked to Ianto on his mobile.

"Long? I just had lunch in your office today."

"Which we still need to christen by the way."

"I regret putting that idea in your mind now but tell me, what do you want to get together for?"

"For our third date!" Jack exclaimed and earned an odd look from an older woman in the aisle.

"I thought we already had that."

"No, not officially. Come on, the third date is important. It's sacred."

"Sacred?" Asked Ianto and Jack could practically see the Welshman's skeptically (but sexy nonetheless) raised eyebrow. "And how is it sacred?"

"Because it's when we get to have sex." Jack explained like it was the most obvious thing.

"We've had two dinner dates, both of which ended in sex and phone sex on a number of occasions. There was even that lunch we had- the results of which I'd prefer not to think about as the look of the waiter still makes me mortified. I think we've done nothing to uphold the sanctity. Don't tell me they didn't count."

"They do but I thought we could have an official third date and shag afterwards, therefore upholding the tradition."

"Yes but not necessarily the 'third date' rule?"

"Come on, third date means special sex!" Urged Jack.

"Oh, but it's _always_ special with you, Jack." Ianto replied, his voice huskier and accent becoming a little thicker.

"Yeah, and just imagine how great the third date shag will be..." Jack purred, not realising he had began to rub a finger up and down a can of garbanzo beans on the self. After a few graphic descriptions, giggles brought Jack back to the reality that he was standing in the ethnic foods aisle. Two teenage girls were near enough to hear what he was saying and their giggles became flirtatious when Jack flashed them a grin.

"Well as much fun as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check. I actually called to tell you I'm going to be out of London for about a month."

"What? When?" Demanded Jack and Ianto hesitated slightly.

"Well, actually next week, sorry. I'm going home to Cardiff. You see I've sorta been putting off telling you and we've both been so busy..."

"So when can we meet up?"

"Um, that's the thing. I can meet up for lunch a few times but with the final night coming up at Cadogen Hall I'm not sure..." Ianto broke off again.

"When are you coming back in London?" Jack asked, downhearted.

"Maybe a couple months? It's still up in the air. I don't have set plans."

"Ah, okay..."

"Jack I do like you, a lot. Sorry...just well I haven't been home for almost seven months now and-"

"No it's fine, I understand. Take all the time you want." Jack said and Ianto sighed.

"I really am sorry. Do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, no, I think I'm busy. How about I call you then?"

"Yeah...bye Jack."

"Bye."

* * *

**One Month Later**

As usual, Jack was in his office eating lunch with Owen.

"You're good to be rid of him Jack. A bunch of sheep shaggers the Welsh." Owen stated authoritatively to Jack, who was half listening, half poking at his sandwhich.

"Hm, yeah." The past month had been filled with work, trips to the veterinarian, nightly outings with Owen and other work colleagues, sharp jokes and comments from Suzie and calls from Ianto. The calls were normally full of small talk and long pauses. From what Ianto had said, Jack figured he would be staying in Wales for much longer than a couple of months. Every time Jack thought about Ianto, his stomach sank. Long-distance relationships were not Jack's thing, even if the distance _was_ about a three-hour car ride. While he really liked Ianto, keeping up a relationship over the phone and only on weekends wasn't his idea of romance. The two were drifting further and further apart into their now separate lives and the phone calls proved it.

Besides, two dates and phone sex didn't really constitute a relationship. Realistically, he wasn't sure why he was so upset about it all.

A ping from his computer interrupted his despondent thoughts and ignoring of Owen's babble. Jack looked to find he had a new email...from Gwen.

"Gwen just sent me an email, asking to meet up for lunch this Thursday."

"Why? Does she want to yell at you some more?" Asked Owen, mildly interested.

"It reads, 'Dear Jack, I'm sorry about making that scene a few weeks ago. Can we meet up for lunch this Thursday? I really want to apologise.'"

"Sorry about making a scene but not sorry about what she said and slapping you. I don't know mate, your call on this one. Just keep her contact information next to your computer so the coppers have a lead on where to find your mutilated body."

With a sigh, Jack pushed reply and suggested a time and place. At this point, he didn't really have much to lose. Hell, he might as well make it a dinner.

* * *

The two met at one of Gwen's favourite Thai restaurants. By the time Jack arrived, Gwen was already at a table and picking out some appetizers.

"Now, to make this clear, as I said in the email, this is not a date. Just a dinner between two adults." Jack announced as he took his seat.

"I understand Jack." Affirmed Gwen. After their orders were taken and drinks arrived, she started to explain herself.

"So, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what I did. I mean, I meant what I said and I still do but I was just-"

"Living in the moment?" Offered Jack and Gwen smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, what I want to say is, I apologise leaving you on such a sour note."

"A sore one too."

"Oh and sorry I hit you so hard. I didn't mean to leave a mark. At least, Owen said it left a small bruise."

"Do I hear a hint of pride there Cooper?" Jack said seriously but the large smile a few pulses after his comment left Gwen relieved.

"Well as a former Tai Kwan Do green belt, it's nice to know that something stuck after those long, grueling hours training after school."

"Why couldn't you do ballet like a normal girl?"

"Because then I'd be forced to kick you with a graceful kick and I'm sure you'd not want to part with that member of your anatomy."

"Me and most of the men in London, I can assure you."

Gwen fell into giggles and Jack chuckled a bit. The spring rolls suddenly arrived and Gwen offered one to Jack, who gladly took it.

"See, I miss this. Us just joking about." Gwen admitted and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so, is this an agreement to be friends again?"

"I hope so."

"No more pining after me?"

"You sure you're gay?"

"_Gwen_-"

"Okay, okay, sorry. I apologise and I offer an olive branch of peace. Friends?"

"Apology and olive branch accepted."

"Good. Now, tell me, how has everything been Jack?"

The two continued to talk about whatever surfaced to mind. It was really what Jack needed, to act like everything was normal.

"Jack, can you talk to me honestly?" Gwen suddenly said after a story about Suzie and her office eccentrics. Although she and Jack appeared to be joking and laughing without a care in the world, Gwen knew there was something wrong. Every so often, Jack's smile would turn down at the corners for a moment or he'd have a sad, far off look. It was a little upsetting for her to not know what was causing him so much anguish that he couldn't hide it like he normally would.

"I have been for the past forty minutes."

"No, really. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's bothering me."

"Jack, you don't seem yourself. Something's on your mind."

"Nothings the matter Gwen! Would you stop it? We're having a nice dinner. Don't ruin it." Bit Jack, leaving Gwen a little shocked.

"Sorry, God. Don't act so upset. I'll leave it alone for now then." They lapsed into a short silence as they finished up their meal. Trying to salvage the previous atmosphere while simultaneously prying more into Jack's life, Gwen asked another question.

"So, how's the love life then? Still seeing that guy you wrote to Suzie about in that card?"

"Him? _No_. Why do you want to know about him?"

"Just trying to generate fun conversation." Gwen said with a raised eyebrow. From Jack's slight twitching; she knew she had found the source of his agitation.

"Well, it's not working."

"Jack, what's wrong? You're acting like a moody 12 year-old girl! Tell me what's wrong!" Commanded Gwen. They started at each other for a few seconds before Jack sighed. Gwen was impossible sometimes and completely relentless. There was a point you reached with her when you realised it was best just to tell her want she wanted to know.

"His name is Ianto Jones. It was going great until he left for Cardiff. We talk on the phone and all but you know, not the same. I don't see why people make such a big deal about it. We didn't really have a relationship to begin with. There, happy now?"

"Jack, Cardiff is only a 3 hour drive away. You're acting like he left for Africa."

"So? I don't do long distance relationships."

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't know he said he was but-"

"Is he coming back to London, for sure?"

"I suppose, eventuall-"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah of course."

"Then it's worth working at! God Jack, you're such an idiot. You're supposed to work at relationships! Why do you think I even asked to meet you? Relationships need cultivation."

"But-"

"I don't care! I'm going to visit my parents in Swansea tomorrow. I'm dropping you off in Cardiff and not going to pick you up until Sunday."

"What about Alice?"

"Owen can watch her."

"No-"

"Jack that's the end of this! If you're so upset about it all, then I think you definitely need to at least talk to Ianto. He sounds like a nice, sweet person and I think suits you."

"I didn't really say anything about him. How would you know?"

"I researched him."

"What?"

"You think I was going to let you shag someone behind my back and not know a bit about them? I'm a journalist for Christ sake Jack!"

"Why did you act like you didn't know him?"

"And look like a jealous cow? I'm above that."

* * *

At about 9:40 PM, Jack found himself outside of an apartment complex that was a short walking distance from the coast. Gwen had just left with his only form of transportation, so he was stuck. He had to hand it to her though, she was a great journalist. By the time he had got back to his apartment the night before, Gwen called him and said she found Ianto's address. He took a deep breath before buzzing the apartment number Gwen had given him.

"Hello?" A distinctly female and English accented voice asked.

"Sorry, I think I got the wrong apartment. I'm looking for a Ianto Jones."

"Yes this is his residence. Who is this?"

"Jack Harkness." Jack was a little confused about what was happening.

"Jack Harkness? Ianto's told me so much about you! He didn't say you were visiting!"

"Yeah- it was meant to be a surprise."

"_Oh_. Well Ianto's just popped out to get some wine. I'll let you up before he comes back."

"Who exactly are-" Before Jack could get the mystery woman's name, she cut off the intercom and buzzed him in. Not one to say no to an adventure, Jack walked through the door and got into the elevator. Soon he got off at the 6th floor and quickly found the door marked 608. He hardly knocked on it when the door swung open to reveal a gorgeous dark skinned woman with a large grin. Before Jack could say anything, she pulled him into the apartment and placed a large kiss on his cheek.

"Ianto has not stopped talking about you since he came back. You have no idea how excited I am to finally meet you! I hope he's said as much about me to you."

Still in a bit of a haze, Jack smiled and nodded before taking a look around the apartment. They appeared to be in the small living area. One doorway led to a kitchen, another led to a hall and through the window there was an acceptable view of Cardiff.

The room they were in had quite a few pictures of Ianto, the mystery woman and who Jack assumed where their friends and families. The lump in this throat grew larger and larger as his eyes passed over the pictures of her and Ianto together as well as a few of them with each other's families. He started to wonder what his short time with Ianto meant to the young man, if it indeed had meant anything. From the looks of it, Jack was the bit on the side while Ianto's lovely girlfriend (wife?) stayed in Wales. It made Jack feel cheap, used and an utter fool. Ianto even had the complacency to tell this woman about Jack. What had he said? That Jack was just some guy he became friends with?

"Oh you look confused. Ianto hasn't mentioned me has he?" Frowned the woman as she noticed Jack's daze as he looked around the room.

"I-um."

"Oh no, it's fine. He tends to forget about poor little me, waiting at home until he finally decides to come back. Lisa Hallet is my name." Lisa stuck out her hand and Jack shook it.

"How long do you plan on staying? How did you get here?" She asked as she led him to the couch. Jack had to hand it to Ianto though. A certain warmth and hospitality radiated from Lisa and even if Jack felt that he should feel something negative towards her, the idea seemed impossible.

"Oh um, a friend dropped me off. She was heading towards Swansea. I was considering staying until Sunday but I don't want to inconvenience the both of you. I can always take a train back tomorrow."

"Nonsense! A friend of Ianto is a friend of mine! Now, I'll go put the kettle on, shall I? Ianto always makes a fuss when I touch his precious coffee maker." Smiled Lisa as she headed towards the kitchen. Jack felt like she had just stepped on his chest with a pair of cleats when she said the word 'friend'. Suddenly the sound of a key sliding into the lock made Lisa jump and pull Jack to the kitchen. She told him to stay hidden until she signaled and Jack really couldn't object.

From the kitchen, Jack peaked out to see Lisa run up to Ianto as the door swung open and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're oddly happy to see me. Did you break something?" Asked a suspicious Ianto.

"Nothing! I'm just excited that's all."

"Excited for wine? I _knew_ you were turning into an alcoholic. Suppose all that time we spent apart really depresses you. Have to find something to ease the pain."

"Oh haha sheep man. I know how to wipe that smug look off your face."

"Please keep your clothes on- ow!"

"Watch it you! No I've got a surprise. Come on out!"

Jack took that as his designated cue. Honestly, he wanted to sneak out of the kitchen window but a 6-story drop wasn't too attractive. Taking a deep breath, Jack walked out of the kitchen to see Lisa and Ianto with comfortable arms around each other and his stomach dropped. He should have risked that drop.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Soon, Ianto had Jack in a tight embrace and Jack wished he could match it as enthusiastically.

"Well though I'd surprise you." Before Jack could add that he would be willing to find a hotel, Ianto kissed him on the lips. Confused, Jack pulled away and glanced at Lisa.

"I'll go next door to Ella's then? I'll give you till midnight then I want to be able to come back in. Oh and no shagging on the couch! It's supposed to be communal."

"Sorry." Ianto mumbled, a little embarrassed. At this point Jack was very lost. Did the two have an open relationship?

"No problem. My offer still stands you two." Lisa said, with a smirk. "I can even bring this wine over to hers but maybe the two of you would rather have it. Set the mood?"

"I think we're civilised enough to wait."

"Yeah wait until I'm in bed then I have to hear you two at it all night. No thank you. I'll just take this and be off. Remember, until 12!" Joyfully stated Lisa as she took her keys and the bottle of wine Ianto bought then walked out of the flat.

"Wait, what's happening?" Asked Jack, pushing Ianto away again when the young man went straight to sucking on his neck.

"Lisa's gone to 604 to give us some time alone. I don't think that needs much explaining."

"No, I mean what's going on? You and Lisa?" Demanded Jack, he now was holding Ianto at arms length.

"What about me and Lisa?"

"Do you take me for an idiot or something? I drove all the way here to surprise you to find you've got a girlfriend and a bizarre swingers relationship. I don't think it's going to work out." Jack was becoming rather angry and Ianto bursting out in laughter only pissed him off more.

"Oh Jack, you really are an idiot sometimes." Said Ianto affectionately while taking Jack's face in his hands. "Lisa and I are not a couple."

"What? What about all these pictures? The flat! It's pretty obvious a couple live here!"

"Lisa and I have known each other since we were 6. That's when she moved next doorto me. We're old friends and our families are close. Because I'm not in Cardiff that often, she lets me live with her when I come back."

"Wait so...she's your flat mate? There's nothing...there?"

"Jack, what did you think? I actually lived as a straight man and was keeping you for some fun on the side?" Ianto joked and his eyebrows shot up when Jack's cheeks were tinged red.

"I've been an idiot haven't I?" Admitted Jack and Ianto chuckled.

"Yes, but its kind of endearing in a way. Now we can stand around and talk the rest of the night or we can use our two hours to it's potential. Lisa can be vicious when her sleep is interrupted."

"Well I planned on staying until Sunday so I'm sure we'll be able to think of other ways to get her out of the flat while she's sleeping." Grinned Jack, finally getting his footing back as Ianto led him down the hall.


End file.
